


malam ini bulan tidak bersinar terang

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Talking, Understanding
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Setidaknya, bulan masih memancarkan sinarnya."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	malam ini bulan tidak bersinar terang

Genggaman pada ponselnya terlalu kuat, matanya menatap layar dengan tajam. Membaca pesan yang ia dapat dari sang manager berulang kali, takut-takut salah baca. Detik selanjutnya pandangannya menjadi agak sedikit buram, pendengarannya mendengung, segalanya menjadi hampa.

Ia mencoba untuk menahan diri untuk tidak meledak, tidak ingin membuat rekan-rekannya khawatir dengan keadaannya jika ia tiba-tiba menangis. Padahal mereka saat ini sedang bermain switch game.

Disebelahnya, Jaemin mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang tubuh dan mengelus dengan perlahan. Sepertinya Jaemin menyadari bahwa saat ini ia berada dalam kondisi yang tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Jen, aku sama Renjun ke kamar duluan ya."

Tanpa mendengar balasan Jeno, Jaemin sudah menyeret Renjun ke dalam kamarnya. Jaemin tidak membawa Renjun ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, karena kamar tersebut akan ditempati Jisung dan Chenle yang akan menginap malam ini.

Renjun buru-buru menaiki kasur Jaemin, lalu menarik selimut sehingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Jaemin melihat hal tersebut langsung memposisikan dirinya disebelah Renjun, tangannya terulur mendekap gumpalan yang ada disebelahnya dan menepuk-nepuk pelseperti sedang menidurkan anak.

Suasana hening, hanya terdengar suara deruan nafas.

"Jun..?"

"Hmm.." Renjun hanya menggumam didalam selimutnya.

"Aku kira kamu udah tidur, kamu enggak kepanasan? Selimutnya nutupin seluruh badan kamu gitu?" Jaemin sengaja memberikan pertanyaan ini, ia ingin melihat wajah pacarnya dan ingin tahu apa yang membuat pacarnya seperti ini.

"Belum, aku belum tidur."

Renjun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik selimut dan menyampingkan badannya sehingga kini ia bisa melihat wajah Jaemin dengan jelas.

"Jaem..."

Telunjuk Renjun menyusuri wajah Jaemin, dari dahi turun hingga ke bibir. Diciumnya jari telunjuk Renjun yang menempel pada bibirnya beberapa kali.

"Jun.. malam ini bulan tidak bersinar seterang biasanya."

Renjun paham apa yang dimaksud Jaemin. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

"My baby~ come here~" Jaemin mendekap dan menghujani dahi Renjun dengan kecupan.

"Manager mengirim ku pesan.. ia bilang minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir ku sebagai penyiar radio"

"Ah, jadi itu yang membuat kamu seperti ini." Tatapan lembut diberikan Jaemin, tanda bahwa ia paham dengan perasaan Renjun saat ini.

"Kalau kamu ingin nangis, nangis aja. **_Aku disini_**."

Mendengar itu, tangis Renjun tumpah. Renjun membawa dirinya semakin dalam, di pelukan Jaemin. Selang beberapa menit, keheningan kembali menyapa. Tidak ada suara tangis dan juga tidak ada remasan dibaju milik Jaemin.

Jaemin terkekeh, "hah... tidur ternyata."

Jadwal yang padat membuat Renjun lelah sehingga menangis menguras energinya, membuatnya tertidur.

Menghapus bekas air mata yang masih tersisa, membetulkan posisi tidur (Ia tidak ingin kesayangannya kesakitan ketika bangun tidur nanti) dan terakhir, tidak lupa kecupan selamat malam.

"Selamat tidur, sayang."

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!  
> Ini cerita kedua yang aku publish setelah 'Malam Jum'at'.
> 
> Mohon tinggalkan komentar! Berikan masukan untuk aku ya agar kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi~
> 
> Terakhir, terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca cerita ini! Semoga dalam waktu dekat aku bisa membuat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi~


End file.
